1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter-receiver system, a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program, particularly to a transmitter-receiver system, a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program in which when data is transmitted to another device and recorded therein, the data is allowed to be easily stored in a desired folder in a desired device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a recording apparatus which acquires material data from a recording medium of a “CAMCORDER (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation)” video camera over a network, for example, and records it, the video camera which records material data such as image data and sound data acquired by shooting and recording in a recording medium.
For example, there is a disk recorder which acquires image data from a camera integrated videotape recorder and dubs it on an optical disc, the camera integrated videotape recorder which acquires image data and records it on videotape (for example, see JP-A-2004-171719 (Patent Reference 1)).